128975-morning-coffee-3107-keep-calm-and-forums-are-back-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- This is actually very useful! Thanks for sharing! (I have to show it to my guild asap) Also this is my first time posting on morning coffees! Cheers! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Fantastic! I'll get it set up this weekend and you can poke around. Even if you don't end up using it, the feedback would be very welcome :D Also, on a completely different and general note, we are doing another alt raid on Sunday, so if anyone is interested, please signup or or let me know! | |} ---- ---- Firstly, I'm so delighted that the forums are back (and seeming to work fully again too, like quoting and such). You really don't realize how dependent you are on something until it is taken away from you. Let's hope we don't have to go through all that again, ever. I mostly just tracked the official twitter notices and relayed the information that I found there (and on rarer occasion on Reddit, though I don't typically look there), to my guild. As for what I did to entertain myself during the downtime, aside from real-life matters that always manage to creep and up distract you from the goodies that are our games, I spent most of my gaming time livestreaming my housing antics (as usual), including the weekly house tours that I aim to continue with for as long as I can find interesting homes to visit. I also spent alot of time planning some new/revised activities for my guild. One of those activties, an in-chat summer-themed bingo game that I'll be hosting every Saturday this coming new month, actually inspired my latest housing project, a bingo hall. I like to stay busy, practicing custom-building, so little oddball projects like this are perfect to fill in the gaps between bigger and more involved projects. We aren't going to actually use the bingo hall for the event, as I wanted to keep things as accessible and loosey goosey as possible (so no meet up locations, level restrictions or anything like that). Nevertheless, it is proving to be a fun side project to work on. | |} ---- Yesh more decor perlease. I managed to completely max out a plot! Salasazia Skychaser's plot is now 2000/2000. If anyone is Dom side and wants to check it out please do! It is an awesome space base complete with ships, outlandish tech, break rooms, guns, ammo, and laboratory! Here are some highlights, come see the plot for the full experience! :) Edited July 31, 2015 by ZuberiGF | |} ---- That corridor looks so ominous! Reminds me of the film Alien. | |} ---- That looks awesome! | |} ---- Well done sir, although you have a little bit of floating point rounding error in there, although that probably can't be helped. You're actual guild creation date is: 2014-05-31 13:02:01.113 UTC So it's actually another 2 minutes older. :) And no, I don't plan on looking up everyone's guild to check for y'all. I was just interested in checking how he did it, and see how accurate it was. Dealing with dates as floats is something I have to deal with a lot. | |} ---- My soul just shriveled. I'm sorry you have to deal with that. Place I worked at insisted on recording dates in server localtime. With no timezone indicator and honoring DST. Yes we had servers in different timezones. Normalizing those records was fuuuuuun. *headdesk* | |} ---- Well, I did put my foot down on that one. All of our servers are UTC, they talk to each other and confirm they are "close enough" prior to starting the server daemons. It's just that to avoid the whole time zone issue time is reported to the client as float relative to solve the time zone problem. | |} ---- 2 minutes rounding error on a float that was 9 digits long ? Meh, I can live with that :D | |} ----